


Frosting

by dulcetlove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Finger Sucking, Fluff, M/M, make out, nothing smutty or explicit tho, ok but the summary is kind of misleading lmao, the plan was smut but i chickened out so no smut OTL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulcetlove/pseuds/dulcetlove
Summary: The feeling of Ten’s tongue moving slowly around his digits had Taeyong suddenly realizing how dirty the situation had turned and tried not to groan as he stared at Ten’s face.The younger man had closed his eyes and let out a hum as he licked the frosting all up, not wanting to waste any of it, completely oblivious to how he looked and what kind of hell he put Taeyong into.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am now a NCT fan and Ten is my bias :')  
> so expect more Ten ships fics in the future lolol  
> (I need to finisH MY OTHER PROJECTS FIRST THO *CRIES*)
> 
> This is just something to get through my writers block so if u follow my other fics then please wait, I will update them.. promise ;O;
> 
> This is my first NCT and Taeten fic and I wanted to write smut.... heehueuh  
> but I chickened out so no smut :(
> 
> Also, Ten's love for chocolate cake inspired this so please enjoy this garbage~  
> also!!! there's bound to be grammar errors and misspells and all that jazz so please excuse me ;n;

_“Hey, Ten-ah, you’re coming today, right?”_

The sound of Taeyong’s voice through the phone speakers had Ten immediately snapping out of his little daze, having laid down just a few moments ago to take a break from dancing.

Ten had been in the dance studio the whole day and had completely forgotten that he was going to meet up with Taeyong.

“Ah-! Taeyong-hyung, yes- I am!” He instantly shouted, a smile lifting the corners of his lips as he quickly sat up and crawled over to his bag and started to pack up his stuff. 

Yoonoh, one of his friends, who had also gone to the studio that day, walked up to him with a concerned look.

“Did something happen? It’s so unusual to see you go so early.. Is everything alright?”

Ten looked up at the younger man with wide eyes, before they turned up into crescent moons, a sheepish smile on the older man’s lips as he let out a small laugh. 

“No, I’m actually meeting up with my b-b- _boyfriend_ today..” A blush instantly colored Ten’s cheeks pink as he stuttered out the word _boyfriend_. He wasn’t used to saying that word yet and it made him feel kind of shy.

A look of surprise crossed Yoonoh’s face before he broke into a happy grin.

“Oh, that’s great! Good for you!” Yoonoh chirped and Ten smiled back.

It has been a while since Ten and Taeyong last saw each others, so it wasn’t that surprising that Ten was in a hurry to get home, take a shower and then go to Taeyong’s place. 

The older man had been traveling around the whole summer, and when he had been back in Seoul for one week, in between all that traveling, Ten had been in Thailand and so, they had missed each others. 

But now, they were both back and Ten couldn’t help the happy grin lighting up his face. He wasn’t just excited about meeting Taeyong again, though, he was also giddy because this would be their first, official “date” ever since they confessed to each others. 

They’d decided to watch a movie at Taeyong’s and Ten was really excited. 

He was just so happy that he’d see Taeyong again.

* * *

 

Finally standing in front of Taeyong’s apartment door, Ten nervously fidgeted with his hair and clothes before he took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell. 

A moment passed before the door flung open and a flustered Taeyong appeared before Ten.

They both stared at each others with wide eyes for a few seconds, neither of them knowing how to greet each others now that the reality that they were _more than friends_ hit them.

Ten was the first to move and with a big grin, he flung himself into Taeyong’s arms, who let out a surprised yelp as he caught his boyfriend. 

“Hyung, I missed you!” Ten chirped happily, his cheeks heating up when he felt the elder nuzzling his face into his hair.

“I missed you too,” Taeyong mumbled out, his voice sounding a little squeaky and Ten was pretty sure the older man’s face was flushed pink.

After a few moments of the tight embrace, Ten drew away and looked at Taeyong’s face, taking in all his handsomeness until a few things caught his eyes. 

Raising one eyebrow, the younger man started to rub at the  _-what looked like-_ white powder - _was it flour?-_ stuck here and there on Taeyong’s face, a snicker breaking through his smiling lips now that he noticed that the elder was wearing an apron too.

“Did you bake?” Ten giggled out and Taeyong finally smiled, a cheeky one as he held Ten’s hands in his.

“It was supposed to be a surprise but you came earlier than expected.. Did you miss me that much?” Taeyong teased, a small smirk lifting the corner of his lips as he gazed into the younger’s eyes, who blushed at the intensity of it.

Letting out an amused snort, Ten tried to tug his hands away but Taeyong wouldn’t let go, instead he leaned down and gave the younger a small kiss on his lips. 

Before Ten could react in any way, Taeyong drew away and quickly walked into his apartment, leaving Ten to stand in the hallway while staring, stunned, after Taeyong’s back. He could see that the older man’s ears were beet red.

“Aren’t you coming in?” Taeyong shouted out and Ten quickly made his way into the elder’s apartment complex, a dazed look on his face as he hurriedly walked into the kitchen where Taeyong was busying himself with decorating a cake. 

Noticing what kind of cake it was, a cheer escaped Ten’s lips as he bounced up to Taeyong’s side to stare lovingly at the piece of art Taeyong had baked, _for him._

“A chocolate cake, hyung, I’m so happy right now- D-do you know how happy I am? I- I love chocolate cake so much oh my god-” Ten started to rant, stuttering over the korean words because he was just so _excited_ , he didn’t even notice the fond look Taeyong directed at him, too busy shooting heart eyes at the chocolate cake. 

Of course Taeyong knew that Ten loved chocolate cake, that was why he had made it in the first place.

In fact, they both loved chocolate cakes so much so Taeyong was pretty sure they were meant to be.

“Ah, you’re talking too much, Tenie, here-” With a small grin, Taeyong reached into the bowl of chocolate frosting that he used for the cake and scooped a little bit of it up with two of his fingers, before putting it in front of Ten’s face.

Not thinking much of it, Ten opened his mouth, closed his lips around the fingers, and _sucked_. 

The feeling of Ten’s tongue moving slowly around his digits had Taeyong suddenly realizing how _dirty_  the situation had turned and tried not to groan as he stared at Ten’s face.

The younger man had closed his eyes and let out a hum as he licked the frosting all up, not wanting to waste any of it, completely oblivious to how he looked and what kind of hell he put Taeyong into.

Suddenly, a groan left Taeyong’s lips when he noticed that some of the frosting had stuck to a corner of Ten’s mouth and the younger’s eyes flew open at the sound. Seeing Taeyong’s flustered face and realizing that it was _Taeyong’s fingers_  he was licking, Ten drew away with a small gasp as his face burned up.

“I-I’m so sorry, oh my god, Taeyong-hyung I-” The younger’s excuses got cut off by Taeyong’s lips on his and suddenly he was pressed against the counter, the elder’s warm body flush against his as their lips glided together.

Ten felt Taeyong put a hand on his neck while the other gripped at his waist and he just couldn’t think straight at all. 

A tongue skimmed over his bottom lip and Ten let the older man enter with a low moan. He didn’t even try to fight for dominance as their tongues glided against each others, too dazed to focus on anything but Taeyong’s prescence and their chocolate flavoured kiss.

A small, disappointed mewl left Ten’s kiss swollen lips when Taeyong pulled away, the elder resting his forehead against the younger’s as he tried to catch his breath. Ten was almost laying down on the counter now by how much Taeyong was leaning against him but he didn’t mind.

Taeyong had his eyes closed, but when he opened them Ten averted his gaze, feeling bashful being this close to the elder’s gaze and because of what they’d just done.

“..You had a little bit of frosting left on your lips so I- Just tried to help,” Taeyong mumbled out after a while, his eyes staring intensely down at Ten’s spit slick lips as he himself started to feel shy.

“Uh- T-thanks, Taeyong-hyung..” Ten stuttered out.

Needles to say, that wasn’t the last makeout session of the night, and Ten got to eat half of the cake in between the session breaks. 

Best first date ever, if you asked Ten.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments~~ :')


End file.
